Dark Secrets
by Panda.exe
Summary: Jeremy meet Golden Freddy in his last day of work and then he suddenly fall in love.
1. Meeting Golden Freddy

PandaLuver14: Hey guys I know this story haves bad grammar and have yaoi but eh... Tell me if I should continue or just a one shot.

**_Golden Freddy x Jeremy_**

''This gonna be a long night...'' Jeremy said while walking to the restaurant called Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria at 11:50am.

Jeremy is tall and have some beautiful chocolate eyes, _Hes really cute too._

Every girl in the restaurant stares at him like wow I want that guy, He notices that but decided to ignore it.

Today was his final night of his job, His job wasn't easy Jeremy have to watch the animatronics and make sure he come out alive. He wishes he didn't take the job in the first place.

And there he was sitting in a chair with a camera in his hands, He look at the clock it was 3am already.

''Why any of the animatronics move?'' Jeremy search for them in the camera.

''Maybe someone turn them off, i'm so lucky...'' Said pulling the camera down and saw a golden bear sitting in a corner, Jeremy put the Freddy mask on fast but he didn't go away.

''No no no no...'' Said breathing in the mask, The golden bear didn't go away.

Jeremy sigh he knew this was the end of him. ''C-Come on go ahead and kill me...'' He was scared of how he will die, He don't want to die young very young. It was weird of why the golden bear is not doing anything to kill him.

''Why you're not doing anything!'' The golden bear just glares at him, They were silence glaring at each other.

''Are you going to do something?'' Jeremy said breaking the silence, The golden bear shakes his head meaning to said no.

''Then why are you doing here?'' He said confused of the golden bear.

_''Because I wanted to meet you...''_ Said the golden bear.

''Y-You talk!'' Jeremy said not believing that he said that to him.

_''Yes I did''_ Jeremy crosses his arm to keep calm. ''What your name?'' Jeremy ask to the golden bear.

''_My name is Freddy but everyone calls me Golden Freddy_, _What your name?_'' Golden Freddy ask the scared boy his name.

''My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald'' Jeremy said slowly his name.

_''I like your name Jeremy''_ Golden Freddy said with a smile.

Jeremy blush of his comment about his name he's not sure why his face is burning. ''Thank you Golden Freddy'' He look at the clock it was 6am already.

''It 6am already well it was nice talking to you Golden Freddy'' He said smiling at Golden Freddy.

_''Will you come back again Jeremy?'' _Golden Freddy glares at Jeremy hoping that he will come back.

''Golden Freddy this is my last day of work'' Jeremy said which Golden Freddy was kinda sad. _''Oh I hope we meet again Jeremy''_

Golden Freddy did a fake smile Jeremy smile back at him. ''Yeah we will...'' Jeremy said grabbing his jacket.

''Bye Golden Freddy'' Jeremy leave the restaurant. _''Bye Jeremy take care...''_ Golden Freddy said looking down and teleports away.


	2. Getting Back To Work

PandaLuver14: Yay some people said that I should continue this so thanks to the people who review, favorite and follow! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) I change the rating** M** to **T** because well theres probably some people don't know what lemon is and I don't wanna ruined their childhood so yeah. :P

Jeremy was outside sit next to a tree with fruits on it, He didn't know how he got there but he glad his in this peaceful place. He sigh and looks at the sky, Then someone hug him from behind. ''Huh?''

He look around and saw Golden Freddy from last night. ''Golden Freddy?'' Golden Freddy put his finger into Jeremy's lip.

_''Shhh...'' _Golden Freddy said almost whispering to him, Jeremy was confused at the moment and stay silence waiting for Golden Freddy said something or do something. He decide to break the silence.

''Golden Freddy why are you here?'' Jeremy blinks his brown eyes. _''Because of you''_ Golden Freddy glares at the blushing teenager. ''Because of m-me?''

Golden Freddy nodded and kiss his cheeks. ''Why you k-kiss me?!'' Jeremy stand up and glares at him.

_''Because I... I love you Jeremy'' _Golden Freddy whispered to his ears.

Jeremy was awakened by the phone and touches his head. ''This... Was a dream?'' He sigh and answer the phone.

''Hello?'' Jeremy said yawning and rubbed his eyes. ''Jeremy you have to keep the job'' He raise eyebrow. ''But I thought you said that yesterday it will be my last day to watch the animatronics'' Jeremy could hear a sigh from his boss.

''Look kid I know I said that yesterday but I couldn't find another security guard, Can you please keep the job?'' His boss ask him.

Jeremy glares at his paycheck that the boss gave him after he was done the job, He earned hundred and fifty dollars for watching the animatronics and almost getting killed.

Hundred and fifty dollars can't pay the apartment, He glares at the phone.

''Kid are you there?'' His boss speak once again. ''Yes I will take the job'' Jeremy nodded. ''Oh really? that's great thanks kid!''

Jeremy smile. ''You're welcome Mr. Fazbear'' Mr. Fazbear laughs. ''Ok Jeremy I see you at 12am right?'' Jeremy glares at the window.

''Right'' Mr. Fazbear glares at the animatronics in the stage and sigh. ''Ok bye kid'' Mr. Fazbear hung up on the phone.

11 hours later.

Jeremy was already in Freddy Fazbears pizzeria at 11:40am talking to his boss.

''I'm glad you came Jeremy'' Mr. Fazbear shakes Jeremy's hand, He shake his hand back.

''Yeah...'' Jeremy smile.

''Well i'm leaving kid make sure you come out alive you know what I mean'' Mr. Fazbear glares at him.

Jeremy nodded and Mr. Fazbear left. ''Well i'm getting back to work...''


	3. Positive

PandaLuver14: Sorry if I wasn't updating but here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

Jeremy was watching the animatronics already, He been thinking about Golden Freddy.

''I wonder if he will come back again?'' Jeremy glares at the corner where Golden Freddy sit but he wasn't there. ''I think he won't come back again...''

Jeremy sigh and glares at the animatronics.

''Why any of you haven't move?'' He pull the camara down and saw Golden Freddy. He gasp and almost falls from his chair Golden Freddy come out of nowhere.

Golden Freddy ask worry about Jeremy ''D-Did I scare you?'' Jeremy catches his breath. ''Do you use something to come here?'' Jeremy ask.

''I teleport'' Golden Freddy answer simply. ''Jeremy I thought you said this was your last day'' Golden Freddy ask.

''Well Golden Freddy my boss call me to work here again'' Jeremy asnwer smiling.

_''That's good...'' _Golden Freddy said whispering to himself. ''So Jeremy how old are you?'' He ask.

Jeremy smile and said. ''I'm 15 year old'' He said looking at the camara.

_''That's very good...''_ Golden Freddy said smirks and whispering to himself again. ''Are you with someone Jeremy?''

Jeremy raise a eyebrow. ''What do you mean by that?'' Golden Freddy smile. ''I mean by if you married someone''

Jeremy shake his head. ''Not yet'' Golden Freddy said._ ''Perfect...''_

''What?'' Jeremy glares at him. ''Don't worry one day you're going to know what I mean by that...'' Golden Freddy said crossing his arm.

''Can you tell me now?'' Jeremy ask again. ''Not yet...'' He said.

Jeremy thought that Golden Freddy might like him but his not sure.

''So Golden Freddy can you explain why any of the animatronic are not moving to get me?'' He ask.

''I said to them that they shouldn't'' Golden Freddy said sitting next to him.

''Why will you do that?'' Jeremy glares at him. ''Because I see something special in you and maybe because you're cute...'' Golden Freddy said looking away blushing.

Jeremy blushes also. ''O-Oh... Thanks Golden Freddy'' He laugh nerviously. ''You're welcome Jeremy...''

Jeremy glares at clock it was 6am. ''Well I have to go to my home it was nice talking to you Golden Freddy'' He smile.

''It was nice talking to you too'' Golden Freddy smile back.

In the stage the animatronics was talking about Golden Freddy behaviour with the security guard.

Toy Chica said. ''Freddy maybe he wants to be friend with him!'' Toy Freddy shake his head. ''No it couldn't be that he loves to kill security guard''

The animatronics think trying to figure it out what wrong with Golden Freddy.

Toy Bonnie widened her eyes. ''Guys maybe his... In love'' Toy Chica and Toy Freddy glares at her.

''Maybe Bon Bon is right maybe he is in love!'' Toy Chica smile and giggles. ''Wow... What the others gonna think of him?'' Toy Freddy said, Mangle walks in. ''Hey what with all the talking?'' She ask.

Toy Bonnie glares at Mangle and smile. ''We find out that Golden Freddy is in love'' Mangle giggles. ''Oh la la someone is in love!~''

Toy Freddy nodded his head. ''Yeah that why he don't let us catch the security guard''

''What are we gonna do about it Freddy?'' Toy Chica ask. ''Nothing we're gonna let them to be happy they really deserve to be together thought'' Toy Freddy smile.

Toy Chica giggles. ''Yay!'' Toy Bonnie glares at Toy Freddy. ''That's what I like about you'' She smile.

Toy Freddy smile. ''R-Really?'' Toy Bonnie nodded, Golden Freddy was hearing the conversation it turned out to be positive. He smiled and went for his room


	4. Dinner ( Part 1 )

PandaLuver14: Hiiiii me here I hope you like this story though so don't forget to review, favorite and follow! You can give me ideas if you want to so enjoy!~ :3

Jeremy was sleeping peacefully until the phone was ringing, He yawn and answer the call.

''Hello?'' Jeremy said yawning again. ''Hey Jeremy hows the job going?'' His friend ask. ''Hi Mike! Well the animatronics are not attacking anymore so i'm lucky'' Jeremy said.

Mike was Jeremy best friend in high school but they separated because Mikes job was in Canada.

''You're one lucky guy Jeremy those animatronics sure did hate me when I worked there'' Mike said smiling.

Jeremy giggles. ''Come on I think they like you a little'' Mike laughs. ''I hope you get out of there alive Jeremy'' Jeremy nodded. ''Yeah, Can I ask you a advice Mike?'' Jeremy ask.

''Sure Jeremy!'' Jeremy sigh and look at his window. ''Will you fall in love with a animatronic?'' Mike blinks his eyes and sit in his couch this was interesting to him. ''If the animatronic won't kill me then yes, Wait why will you ask this?''

Jeremy blush. ''No Mike i'm just asking thats all'' Jeremy check his clock. ''I have to go Mike it was nice talking to you'' Jeremy smile. ''Ok Jeremy good luck bye!'' ''Bye...'' Jeremy put the phone down and goes to work.

12:04pm

Jeremy enter his office and sit down in a old chair, He was thinking of Golden Freddy again. He couldn't stop thinking about Golden Freddy since morning, Jeremy glares at the animatronics.

_''Hi Jeremy'' _That voice caught his attention.

''Golden Freddy?'' Jeremy ask. ''Yeah its me'' Golden Freddy smile.

''Jeremy I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me and maybe we can talk'' Golden Freddy said blushing and playing with his fingers.

Jeremy glares at Golden Freddy and blushes a little. ''Y-You want to have a dinner with me?'' Jeremy said. ''Well is if you want to'' Golden Freddy said glaring at Jeremy.

Jeremy thinks and stand up. ''Yes I will love to'' Golden Freddy glares at Jeremy and smile. ''Great!'' Jeremy giggles. ''So when is the dinner?'' Jeremy ask. ''Oh right now follow me!'' Golden Freddy said grabbing Jeremy hands and walks.

Jeremy blush. ''W-Where we're going Golden Freddy...'' Golden Freddy smile. ''Here!''

Jeremy look at the room the walls was red, the floor was black and theres a table with drinks on it.

''Do you like it?'' Golden Freddy ask. ''Yeah it look awesome, So what we're going to eat?'' Jeremy glares at Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy open the pizza box. ''We're gonna eat pizza'' Jeremy raise eyebrow.

''What do you expect Jeremy fancy food?'' Jeremy smile and giggles. ''Not really but I didn't expect we we're gonna eat pizza'' Jeremy said.

''Jeremy we're in a kid restaurant'' Golden Freddy sit down and Jeremy sit down. ''Sorry for asking...'' Jeremy said looking away. ''No its ok you just didn't know'' Golden Freddy smile.

Jeremy smile back. ''So is this a cheese pizza?''

**To be continue...**


	5. Dinner ( Part 2 )

PandaLuver14: I'm so sorry if that chapter was short I just wanted to post that chapter faster so that won't dissapoint you I really hate school guys and I bet you do too :D enjoy and review my friend.

''Yes Jeremy it is a cheese one'' Golden Freddy said eating his pizza.

''Awesome! I'm so hungry'' Jeremy eats his pizza like a animal. ( I just made a Dragon Ball Z character here XD )

Golden Freddy glares at Jeremy giggling. ''What so funny Golden Freddy?'' Jeremy ask.

''You'' Golden Freddy giggles more, Jeremy blinks his eyes and blush realizing that he mean by how he eat the pizza.

''Oh that, I'm sorry I didn't eat very well...'' Jeremy said looking down.

''Its ok you don't have to feel bad I found that adorable'' Golden Freddy said glaring at a blushing Jeremy.''O-Oh ok...'' Jeremy continue to eat his pizza.

''Hows the pizza Jeremy?'' Golden Freddy ask not knowing what to talk about. ''Yeah the pizza is good! Who made it?'' Jeremy ask.

'''Chica did'' Golden Freddy smile. _''She make good pizza''_ Jeremy said eating the pizza, Somehow Golden Freddy feels kinda jealous of what he said about Chica.

''What do you feel about Chica Jeremy?'' Golden Freddy ask. ''Shes nice why?'' Jeremy blinks his eyes.

_''Just asking...''_ Golden Freddy said drinking his soda. ''You don't feel something to her?'' Golden Freddy ask, Jeremy think of what he meant and glares at him. ''Not in that way'' Jeremy shake his head.

_''Thats good...'' _Golden Freddy glaring away. ''What do you do when its 6am Golden Freddy?'' Jeremy ask. ''I only look at animatronics singing and think about you...'' Golden Freddy said smirking.

Jeremy blushes. ''Y-You do...'' Golden Freddy stand up. _''Every day I think about you...'' _Jeremy blushes even more and he was speechless.

'_'In fact I like you a lot Jeremy...'' _Golden Freddy goes near him, Jeremy stand back and blushes. ''G-Golden Freddy?''

The alarm ring 6am._ ''Damn it...'' _Golden Freddy though. ''Well G-Golden Freddy I see you later ok?'' Jeremy said stepping back glaring at Golden Freddy. ''Sure Jeremy'' Golden Freddy said blinking his eyes.

''Ok bye Golden Freddy...'' Jeremy left the restaurant.

Golden Freddy sit in the chair.''God damn it if it wasn't for those humans I could have said my feelings to Jeremy!'' He punches the wall angrily. ''Ouch...'' He touches his hand.

_''What wrong Goldie?''_ Golden Freddy knew who that person was and turn around to see him. ''Foxy I said don't call me that...'' Foxy touches himself in the head with his hook and sit in the chair. ''Sorry if I offend you or something but why you punch the wall?'' Foxy ask.

''Because I love that security guard but since people come here I couldn't said my feelings to him...'' Golden Freddy said looking down upset. ''Don't worry Goldie you can tell him later!'' Foxy said cheering him on, Golden Freddy was gonna insult him for saiying Goldie instead of Golden Freddy but he ignores it.

''Thanks Foxy...'' Foxy smile and stand up. ''You're welcome matey!~'' Foxy and Golden Freddy leaves the room and they were having a conversation in Mangles cove.

''So you like Chica?'' Golden Freddy ask raising a eyebrow. ''Yeah! But i'm afraid to tell her...'' Foxy sigh. ''Do what you told me tell her later'' Golden Freddy winks at him and giggles.

''Very funny matey...'' Foxy said smirking and giggles a little.

''Hey Golden Freddy did Jeremy like the pizza I made?'' Toy Chica walks in. ''Yeah he did love it a lot Chica'' ''Yay!~'' Toy Chica cheers. ''But I have a feeling that he like you...'' Golden Freddy said glaring away, Foxy knew what Golden Freddy meant by that but stay quiet.

''What do you mean by that?'' Toy Chica was confused now. ''Oh he meant by he like you as a friend..'' He didn't wanted to Toy Chica know that Jeremy love her instead of him.

''Yay thats good!~'' Toy Chica giggles and looks at the clock. ''Well the kids are coming I see you both later kay kay?'' Toy Chica smile and left. ''Goldie why would you said that?'' Foxy ask. ''Said what?''

''That the security guard likes Toy Chica...'' Foxy said glaring at him. ''Oh that, I didn't meant that'' Golden Freddy said standing up. ''I better get going I talk to you later'' Golden Freddy teleports away.

''Goldie... I know you're jealous...'' Foxy said talking to himself and walks away.


	6. Talking With The Puppet

PandaLuver14: Hey guys thanks for posting a review and stuff, Something badly happend to me... But that didn't stop me to write right? As always enjoy! :3

Golden Freddy teleports to the Price Corner and looks at the music box. ''Puppet?'' He calls him.

He really feel like talking to someone, He sigh. ''He probably sleeping...'' He knocks the music box three times and no answer from Puppet.

He was gonna teleports to Part and Service to talk with Bonnie but he heard the music box been open.

_''Hey Golden Freddy! What brings you here~'' _Puppet said almost singing.

''Finally you come out of that music box'' Golden Freddy said turning around to see him.

''I needed to talk with someone...'' Golden Freddy said sitting on the floor.

''Can you put me next to you?'' Puppet said trying to go near Golden Freddy.

''Oh I forget that you can't move without your music box, Sorry'' Golden Freddy said picking the music box and put Puppet next to him.

''What do you need to talk about?'' Puppet said looking at the wall. ''Something you will find it weird...'' Golden Freddy said looking down.

''Come one you can tell me!~'' Puppet said almost singing again.

''I like this person but I don't think he likes me back...'' Golden Freddy said looking at Puppet.

''Why will you think that Golden?'' Puppet said. ''Because I think he likes someone...'' Golden Freddy looks away. ''Tell your feeling to him maybe he accept you'' Puppet said smiling and dancing a little.

''I try but I couldn't...'' Golden Freddy shakes his head, Puppet thinks of a way to Golden Freddy tells this person his feeling to him.

''I have a idea! You should write your feelings to him, But don't write your name on it'' Puppet said. ''But he will not know who wrote it'' Golden Freddy was confused about Puppet's idea.

''This is just a test how he will react if you tell him your feeling'' Puppet said putting a little of music in his music box.

''Maybe you're right, Thanks Puppet!'' Golden Freddy said hugging Puppet. ''Oh! You're welcome...'' Puppet blushes a littlee and hugs him back.

Golden Freddy stand up and put the puppet where he was. ''I see you later Puppet'' He smile and teleports away.

''I hope the idea works...'' Puppet said.

**I'm sorry if the chapter was very very short I promise the next chapter will be longer D:**


	7. A Love Letter

PandaLuver14: Hiiiii i'm here with another awesome chapter don't forget to review, favorite and follow I hope you enjoy this chapter enjoy! :3

**Warning: Who did the love letter it was me that why it sucks and short... Sorry If this make you weird to read I just don't know how to write love letter. D: And i'm sorry if theres error around the chapter i'm not perfect**

Golden Freddy teleport to Diner Room and sit in the chair, He grabs a pencil and a paper to write his love letter to Jeremy.

He finish writing his love letter at 12:11pm.

He teleports to the Price Cornor to see Puppet. ''Puppet I did it I write something!''

''You did? Let me read!~''Puppet said almost in a cute voice, Golden Freddy give him the love letter.

Puppet reads. ''He will love this!'' Puppet smile and give the love letter to Golden Freddy. ''I bet he will Puppet well i'm going to put this in his office bye Puppet!'' Golden Freddy teleports to office.

''I wish someone writes a love letter to me...'' Puppet said looking down and returning to his music box.

Golden Freddy looks at Jeremys office and put it next to the camara.

''I hope he see it...'' He gasp. ''Jeremy is coming!'' He whispered to himself and run to hide, Jeremy sit in his chair and drinks water. ''What is that?'' He pick the letter and read.

At first he thought that it was Phone Guy but he was wrong.

_**There's no word that I can't tell how much I love you, You're the cutest guy I ever met.**_

_**Everyday I think about you.**_

_**I will always want you... I'm just too shy to said infront of you Jeremy.**_

_**I sometimes get a little jealous of someone when you're not paying attetion to me...**_

_**Maybe sooner we end up together one day.**_

_**Maybe we get marry one day.**_

_**Maybe we could have sex one day...**_

_**Maybe we can have kids if you want to.**_

_**I don't even dare to put my name on it in this love letter.**_

_**So remember... I love you Jeremy.**_

He was blushing while reading the love letter that someone left it on his table, He hope to find the person who wrote it. ''I think I... I love you'' He said slowly and hugs the love letter. He put the love letter paste to the wall to remember it everyday.

While the other hand Golden Freddy was smiling and blushing.

''He loves it, He really loves it...'' He whispered. ''I have to tell Puppet that his idea work'' He smile and teleports to price courner.

''So how it turn out~'' Puppet said. ''It turn out great he loves it!'' Golden Freddy said, Puppet start playing the music box. ''I'm glad it works'' Puppet smile.

Golden Freddy hugs Puppet. ''Thank you again for your help..'' He said whispering to Puppet.

Puppet blush and hugs back. ''You're welcome'' He smile. ''What you're going to do now?'' Puppet ask.

''I'm going to visit to a old friend'' Golden Freddy said looking at Parts and Service, Puppet knew what he meants and smiled ''Well I wish you good luck mate!'' Puppet said returning to his music box.

Golden Freddy walks to the door and slowly open the door, He step in and he looks around it seen that Chica, Foxy and Bonnie are not here.

''You're here Freddy?'' He ask._ ''Where have you been Golden?'' _Golden Freddy looks at him. ''You haven't change anything'' Golden Freddy said.

Freddy giggles. ''I know now let talk about the security guard and you...'' Golden Freddy widened his eyes _''How did he know that?!''_ Golden Freddy though.

''Don't worry I won't hurt the security guard'' Freddy said smirking this makes Golden Freddy sigh. ''How did you know that?''

Freddy put his hand in Golden Freddys shoulder. ''I just know everything thats all'' Golden Freddy looks at him and blinks his eyes.

''Well it starting to get great, But we're not together yet...'' Golden Freddy said looking down. ''Oh I see'' Freddy smile. ''You better tell him sooner or someone will catch him'' Freddy giggles.

Golden Freddy knew what he meant by that and smile. ''I will'' He giggles. ''Wheres the other?'' Golden Freddy ask.

''The other are talking with the new ones and trying to get along with them'' Freddy said sitting down. ''They still not getting along?'' Golden Freddy ask. ''Nope but i'm sure they will soon'' Freddy said. ''What i not?'' Golden Freddy ask once again. ''Then we have a new enemy I guess'' Freddy said.

''That sound kinda dark Freddy...'' Golden Freddy said looking away. ''But that what we are, _Dark_'' Freddy said looking at him. ''Not all the time have to be dark Freddy'' Golden Freddy smile.

''I know that...'' Freddy said shugs and looks at the time. ''I think you should get going Golden, I see you later'' Freddy said closing his eyes.

''Bye...'' Golden Freddy said teleporting away.

Freddy got him worry when he said that they are dark, He didn't know if himself was really dark maybe he was when he used to kill the security guard.

''We're not that dark...'' Golden Freddy said looking down.


	8. Candy

PandaLuver14: Yay me here again I hope you like this chapter and all don't for get to review, favorite and follow! As always enjoy oh and if you have some questions you can PM it.

**Warning: You probably hate me but this chapter is very short...**

Jeremy is awakened by the alarm. ''Ah! Stupid clock...'' He turn it off. He was thinking that love letter again, He was wondering who was the one who wrote it his first thought was Toy Chica. ''No it can't be that not how she write...''

He hugs his leg and thinks. ''Maybe it was Golden Freddy...'' He thought about him and blush. ''Yeah it was him...'' He said looking at the floor.

Meanwhile Toy Chica was talking with Toy Bonnie in one of the Party room. ''Do you think Jeremy likes Golden Freddy for real?'' Toy Chica ask. ''Totally! I hope they invite me to their wedding~'' Toy Bonnie was getting hiper already.

''What if he end up with someone else?'' Toy Chica ask again, Toy Bonnie never thought of that before and blinks her green eyes.

''I-I don't know it will be bad for Goldie... Wait a second'' She put her bunny ears up. ''Do you like Jeremy?''

''What? PSH! Of course I don't like him, Why would you think that Bonnie?'' Toy Chica said looking at Toy Bonnie. ''Because I know you and I know you like him'' Toy Bonnie said crossing her arms.

''Wow Bonnie I think you eat too much candy today...'' Toy Chica stand up and leave ignoring what Toy Bonnie said.

Toy Bonnie put her bunny ears down. ''It is true you like Jeremy...'' She close her eyes. _''Hey what wrong BonBon?'' _She open her eyes and looks behind her. ''Oh hey Freddy what are you doing here?'' Toy Freddy smile. ''Well I sorta heard the whole conversation...'' He giggles nerviously.

''I didn't know that you like to _spy_ on girls Freddy'' She giggles.

''Those dirty jokes of yours...'' Toy Freddy looks down and blushes. ''Anyway what was that about?'' He continue. ''About what?'' Toy Bonnie eats shark candy.

''About Chica...'' He said. ''Oh that... That she won't admit that she like Jeremy...'' Toy Bonnie said simply. ''So she like Jeremy?! But I think Jeremy likes Golden right?'' Toy Freddy said blinking his eyes. ''Yeah I know thats why she shouldn't be with him'' She looks away.

''What should we do?'' He ask. ''Well to tell her that Jeremy isn't the right person for her'' Toy Bonnie said. ''Want some candy?'' She ask. ''Sure~'' Toy Freddy picks a candy.

Toy Bonnie sigh. _''I hope everything is ok...''_


	9. Broken Heart

PandaLuver14: Sorry for not updating and stuff... I hope you enjoy this chapter review,favorite and follow. Remember that I love you no matter what people said about you :3 this chapter could have bad grammars so don't judge me.

Jeremy sit in his office and read the letter that someone gave him, He sigh happily and watches the camara.

''Jeremy!'' Golden Freddy hugs him behind. ''Golden! You scared me...'' Jeremy giggles and hugs back.

''How you been?'' Jeremy ask. ''Good...'' Golden Freddy blushes. ''I'm glad you're ok so, Is there something on the music box?'' Jeremy ask. ''What do you mean?'' Golden Freddy raise his eyebrows.

''I mean in the price courner, Theres a music box is there someone there?'' Jeremy ask.

''Oh well of course! Thats the Puppet Jeremy'' Golden Freddy smile and sit next to him. ''Jeremy I have to tell you something...'' Golden Freddy looks at Jeremy.

''What is it?'' Jeremy blinks his eyes. ''Ummm...'' Golden Freddy starts to blush and avoid eye contact.''Is something that I was hiding since the first day I meet you'' Golden Freddy said playing with his fingers. ''Yes?'' Jeremy said. ''Come on Golden you can tell me, I won't judge you'' Jeremy said smiling.

''O-Ok... Jeremy I.. erm.. I-I... I Lo-'' Golden Freddy was interrupted by Toy Chica. ''Hi guys!'' Toy Chica said waving hi to them. ''Oh hey Chica'' Jeremy said smiling. ''Did I interrupt something?''

''Not at all...'' Golden Freddy said sarcasticlly Jeremy notice this but it was better not to ask him. ''I brought cake!~'' Toy Chica said putting a cake in Jeremys table.

''Wow thanks Chica for the cake!'' Jeremy said.

Golden Freddy sigh and stand up. ''You know what I think I have to do something _much_ important than this...'' He looks away and teleports, Toy Chica secretely smirks she was glad that her plan is working. ''Golden?'' Jeremy was so confused now.

''I wonder what wrong with Goldie?~'' Toy Chica trying to sound innocent. ''Yeah this is not like him at all...'' Jeremy said biting his lips and thinks. ''So Jeremy can I ask you something?'' Toy Chica said. ''Sure tell me'' Jeremy look at her.

''Do you like my body?~'' Toy Chica flirts trying to win him. ''W-What?'' Jeremy blush and blinks his eyes. ''I was thinking if we could do something _very_ special with eatch other...'' She said with a sexy voice, Jeremy was so in shock to speak. ''Well?'' Toy Chica said waiting for his response.

**( Warning: Dirty not lemon I promise... Maybe soon I do a lemon )**

Toy Chica was tired to wait for Jeremys response, She grabs his hand and put his hands in her butt. ''C-Chica?!'' Jeremy said blushing hard. ''W-We shouldn't do this!'' He said stepping back. ''Come on it just one night!'' Toy Chica said crossing her arms.

''No this is not right!'' Jeremy said blushing. ''I'm sorry Chica i'm just not ready for it...'' He said looking looking down.

''Oh i'm s-sorry then...'' Toy Chica run away embarrest of herself. ''Chica...'' Jeremy sit down and sigh.

Toy Bonnie was in air vents hearing everything, She gasp. ''I knew she like Jeremy! I shouldn't have let her go like that'' She sigh. ''What do I do to make her not like him...''

While Golden Freddy was watching how Toy Chica was trying to get Jeremy he didn't want to watch the rest. ''W-Why? just why'' He touches his chest and cries. ''I-Its hurts... _Its hurt so much_...'' He kneels on the floor and continue to cry. ''J-Jeremy why you don't l-like me...'' He sniffs and covers his face.

''Goldie what wrong?'' Puppet said worry about him. ''L-Leave me alone Puppet!'' Golden Freddy said crying.

''But I want to help you feel better...'' Puppet said going next to him and pats his back.


	10. Tickles

PandaLuver14: Yay I update! School is a pain in the ass you know? Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! It will help me alot thought. I think Puppet is kawaii in my opinion :3 I see that Ariana Grande reads my fanfic... *fangirls scream* Oh I mean *cough* Thank you Ariana Grande... *blushes*

''What do you mean you want to help? N-No one want to help me!'' Golden Freddy said sniffing and looking at Puppet.

''I want to help you feel better...'' Puppet said with a smile and keep patting him in the back.''And don't said that I bet everyone do wanna help you'' He was waiting for Golden Freddy response. ''Goldie?~'' Puppet said poking his bear ears, Still no response from him.

Puppet hated how people ignores him if someone was ignoring him he will tickle them almost to death.

''I tickle you if you keep ignoring me!'' He said crossing his arms. ''Fine but don't said I didn't warn ya~'' Puppet pins him on the floor and start to tickles him. Golden Freddy couldn't help but to laugh.''Stop i'm ticklish! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Golden Freddy tries to move away but Puppet didn't let him go.

''This is your fault for ignoring me'' Puppet said continue to tickle Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy was getting red and he still was laughing. ''Ok ok i'm sorry!'' Puppet stops and put his hand in his back. ''Now why you were crying Goldie?'' Puppet ask.

''Oh_ that_...'' He said looking down on the floor. ''Its nothing Puppet'' Golden Freddy lie.

''You're lying, Are you?'' Puppet said smirks.

Golden Freddy blinks his eyes and surprise, He forget that Puppet could read peoples mind. _''Damn it...''_ He curses himself. Golden Freddy sigh and said with a fake smile. ''No I wouldn't lie Puppet''

''You are lying stop lying to me or I tickle you again!'' Puppet said standing up preparing his little fingers to tickle Golden Freddy stomach. ''Ok ok! I'm lying... Are you happy?'' Golden Freddy said stepping back not wanting to be tickle again by him. ''See now I can help you out~'' Puppet smiling sickly.

Golden Freddy kinda knew that Puppet has problems but everyone didn't wanted to see his reaction.

''So you're going to tell me orrrrr...'' Puppet said sitting down on the floor. ''Fine Jeremy don't like me...'' Puppet widened eyes he couldn't believe what he said. ''W-What?'' Was all could Puppet said. ''Yeah he don't like me...'' Golden Freddy trying not to cry again.

''But he likes you, He always blush when you're around him'' Puppet said blinking his eyes. ''He likes Chica'' Golden Freddy looks away. ''Chica is his type not me...'' Golden Freddy said shaking his head.

Puppet sigh and tries to comfort him while Toy Bonnie was looking for Toy Chica. ''Chica!'' She shout her name in one of the party room but theres were no sign of her. ''Wheres that girl...'' She sigh.

_''Why you're looking for Chica?''_ She looks up to see the Mangle. ''Oh Mangle I was just looking for Chica because shes making a mistake who she love'' Toy Bonnie said looking down. ''Don't worry Bonbon I know her and she won't fall in love with someone who is taken'' Mangle said trying to cheering her up.

''You're right Mangle she won't fall in love with someone that is taken'' Toy Bonnie smile. ''Thanks Mangle!'' She waves bye to the Mangle and runs to talk with Toy Freddy. ''Bye BonBon'' Mangle smile to make her feel better.

Toy Chica was in the bathroom the tears have ruin her make up. ''S-Stupid make up...'' She curses trying to put the make up on. ''Ok I think I look cute again...'' She said looking at the mirror. ''What he don't like me? I think I have better looking than Golden Freddy'' She said fixing her hair. ''And his a loser...'' She said smiling herself.

''I hope BonBon don't ask me some stupid question about me and my Jeremy'' She smirks and put her hands in her hips. ''And I hope no one else fall in love with my Jeremy because things will get ugly for sure...''

She said leaving the bathroom.


	11. Note From PandaLuver14

PandaLuver14: I'm sorry if I did this but you guys want me to do a lemon? people seem wanting me to do it thought even my friends in school want me to do it XD So lets vote you can vote in PM if you want.

And if you don't know what is a lemon it means... Sex... *blushes*

If you want lemon here say ''Lemon time!~''

If you don't want lemon say ''Please Panda don't make a lemon in this beautiful fanfiction! D:''

Don't worry for all the innocent people out there I make sure to leave warning in the chapter and thats a promise *winks*

What are you doing reading this? Vote!


	12. Change of plans

PandaLuver14: Don't forget to review, follow ans favorite so you can know when I update :3 Enjoy! Sorry if theres some errors here...

Toy Bonnie being searching Toy Chica for hours.

She look for her everywhere in the restaurant her feet was starting to hurt, She sit down in the stage to take a break and smooth her foot. When a pain hit her she whimpers. ''Man it hurts...'' She sigh her bunny ears went up when she see Toy Chica. ''Chica!'' Toy Bonnie said standing up and run towards her.

''Where were you?!'' Toy Bonnie said crossing her arms.

''I was in the bathroom why?'' Toy Chica said rasing her eyebrows seeing how silly Toy Bonnie is. ''I was looking for you, Everywhere'' Toy Bonnie said looking down. ''Oh... What do you want to tell me?'' Toy Chica said sitting down in the stage.

''I wanted to talk about that feeling you got for Jeremy'' Toy Bonnie said sitting down next to her. ''Ummm... I don't have feelings for someone'' Toy Chica lie and looks away, She hate lying but she have to hide her true nature. ''You're lying aren't you?'' Toy Bonnie said glaring at her.

''N-No...'' Toy Chica said. She was getting tired of those questions she want to escape from her, a idea came in her head. ''Oh look Mangle is calling me!'' Toy Chica said walking away until Toy Bonnie grabs her hand and make her sit down.

''You're not gonna escape this time!'' Toy Bonnie said dangerous in her tone.

Toy Chica whimpers hearing her like that. ''B-Bonnie?'' She said almost stuttering. ''I won't t-tell you anything you know!'' She continue to said trying to escape from Toy Bonnie.

''Tell me you have feelings for him?'' Toy Bonnie said calming down not wanting to hurt her best friend.

''Y-You won't understand!'' Toy Chica said yelling at her. ''Shut the hell up and answer the **fucking** question!''

Toy Bonnie said with a aggressive atitude that no one see her like this before not even Toy Freddy see her like this. She didn't want to use the bad words against Toy Chica but she have to do it just to get the answers she want.

Toy Chica is surprised and widened eyes she never imagine Toy Bonnie being so aggressive toward the others.

''B-Bonnie?'' Toy Chica was scared that she might explode again. ''I'm sorry...'' Toy Bonnie said lowering her bunny ears. ''I have no feeling for anybody so excuse me I have to go'' Toy Chica said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

Toy Bonnie sigh knowing that shes mad at her.

Meanwhile The puppet was trying to figure how to make Jeremy likes Golden Freddy again and then a idea came in his mind.

''Well you could try to win him by ummm... How can I said this like kisses, flirt and stuff like that'' Puppet said looking at his fingers and blushes. ''Do it like Chica was doing to him'' He continue to said.

''You mean putting his hand on my ass? No way'' Golden Freddy said looking at the wall trying not to sound convince by him. ''N-Not like that! I mean erm...'' Puppet went to his hear to whisper it not wanting someone to heard him. At first Golden Freddy never thought that he could be dirty minded but then he thought that someone could said that to him.

Golden Freddy looks at him and thought of how Jeremy react to when he flirt with him. ''I don't know that what I heard that bunny said in Part and Service'' Puppet said looking away and blushing.

''Wait what? She was talking about that?'' Golden Freddy knew that he got from somewhere but he didn't expect to be Bonnie the Bunny. ''What she got her saiying that?'' He ask blinking his eyes. ''The chicken ask her how to make the fox happy so she said those stuff to her'' Puppet said.

''Wow'' Thats all could Golden Freddy said. ''I'm going to talk to her and discuss this'' Puppet smile and waves bye, Golden Freddy said teleporting to part and service and looks around to find the purple bunny.

He saw the bunny in the courner on the floor looking down, He bet that she isn't to happy missing a face. Golden Freddy see she was looking at him. ''Bonnie''

_''G-Golden Freddy?'' _Bonnie said. ''It been a long time Goldie since I haven't seen you... Where were you?'' Golden Freddy could see that shes heart broken now that everything isn't the same anymore, He misses those old days when he hang out with Bonnie and the others in the pizzaria, look at him now trying to win some security guard heart.

He feel sorry for her. ''I'm sorry if I didn't visit you here'' Golden Freddy sitting next to Bonnie looking at her black red eyes. ''No n-need to worry I understand'' Bonnie wanted to smile but she realize that she don't have a face. ''So what brings you here?'' Bonnie looks at him.

Golden Freddy breaths and looks down ''I wanted to ask you how to win someone heart... In a dirty way'' He said with a blush in his cheeks and Bonnie was surprise about this. ''W-Well...'' Bonnie went to his ears and said what he have to do to win the security guard heart.

''I have to do all that to win him?'' He said looking at her. ''Yes'' Bonnie nodded slowly. ''Oh... Hows everyone?'' Golden Freddy ask. ''Oh everything is fine but i'm worry that they get trouble with the new ones'' Bonnie said.

''That why they are not here with you then why you're not with them?'' Golden Freddy raising his eyebrows. ''Because... They might get scare of me because I don't have a face and they probably make fun of me...'' She said looking at a mirror. ''I look like a monster...'' Bonnie said looking down.

''Look at me'' Golden Freddy said and Bonnie look at him.

''You're not a monster you heard me?'' He said trying to convince her shes not a monster. ''But I am look at me no one will like me like this...'' Golden Freddy sigh and smile. ''Freddy don't think that'' He knew that he shouldn't said that to her because it was a secret between him and Freddy but he wanted to see the bunny happy not sad.

''R-Really you think that?'' Bonnie said looking at him. ''Yeah he always talk about you...'' Golden Freddy smile he could see that Bonnie was crying not sadness but she was crying of happiness. ''T-Thank you...'' She said.

Golden Freddy hugs her.

This remind her of Freddy when she was depressed about getting replace and Freddy was trying to comfort her by giving her a hug.

She hug him back. ''You're welcome''


	13. Your Love Is My Drug

PandaLuver14: Hey guys well I made like 3 stories so I don't know which one to start writing so yeah sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Sorry if theres error or the chapter is lame **WARNING: It nothing too serious just kisses, touches, and moaning ****were not getting on the lemon yet ;)**** but if you're not ready for this then run.**

*watches you run* Run Forest run! ( Hope you get the reference XD )

* * *

Golden Freddy was ready to do this but at the same time he didn't want to do it. He thought that Jeremy is going to reject him or something like that, He sigh and goes to his office. ''Jeremy'' Golden Freddy said.

Jeremy looks at him and smile he was worry about him when he didn't visit his office 3 days. ''Golden I thought you were mad or something'' Jeremy said drinking his water bottle. ''No i'm not mad why I would be mad at you...'' Golden Freddy said sitting down next to him.

''I'm glad everything is ok I was kinda worry you know?'' Jeremy said giggling. ''You don't have to worry anymore i'm here'' Golden Freddy smile and sigh happily. ''So what you been up to?'' Golden Freddy ask.

''Just watching you guys'' Jeremy said still looking at the camara.

''Well... We can do something but I don't know'' Golden Freddy said getting close to him, He was ready to make him happy. Jeremy was just confused of what he was trying to do. ''Like what?'' Jeremy raise a eyebrow. ''Like this...'' Golden Freddy begin to touch one of Jeremys thight.

Jeremy blush of his touch. ''G-Golden? What are you doing?!'' He stand up scared that he will do more than touching.

''Whats the matter you don't like it?~'' Golden Freddy stand up and walks towards Jeremy.

Jeremy was scared to be rape in his own office, He don't mind that he will do it with Golden Freddy but not like this. ''Golden think about this...''

''Don't worry i'm not gonna rape you'' Golden Freddy said he wouldn't do that to his own friend well his lover.

''You're not?'' Jeremy ask and blinks his eyes. He blush for thinking that Golden was gonna rape him, He blame himself right now for thinking that. ''Oh i'm sorry then but wait why you touch me?'' Jeremy said. ''B-Because baka... I... I l-love you ok? And I couldn't control myself anymore'' Golden Freddy said blushing and shame of himself confesing this to Jeremy.

Jeremy blushes too and smile a little. He did love Golden Freddy just didn't want to admit it. ''Oh I see... I-I love you too'' He said walking toward Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy looks down. ''Can I k-kiss you?'' He ask. ''Sure you can'' Jeremy smile and blushes, Golden Freddy grab him and kiss him.

Jeremy kisses him back.

Golden Freddy let him go and pushes him in the chair. ''Golden be careful I don't want to get hurt...'' Jeremy said crossing his arms. ''Oh sorry about that then...'' Golden Freddy walks toward him and kiss his neck slowly. ''W-Wow...'' Jeremy feels good but didn't want to moan now, He couldn't take it anymore he moan a little.

''You like it?'' Golden Freddy ask stopping what he was doing. ''W-What are you doing? Keep going!'' Jeremy blushes and didn't want it to stop he look like a kid wanting candy. ''Ok if you said so...'' Golden Freddy continue to kiss his neck.

Jeremy moan a little and then he moan a little louder. ''Ok it my turn to make you feel good...'' He said stepping back to make him stop kissing and biting his neck. ''Give me your best shot Jeremy~'' Golden Freddy sit down in the chair waiting for him to start the ''show''.

Jeremy looks at his chest. ''It is ok to touch your chest?'' He ask. ''Jeremy you're my fucking boyfriend, Of course you can touch it'' Golden Freddy smirks.

Jeremy touches his chest his fur feel so soft, He rest his head in his chest. ''You're so soft...'' He smile. ''Why thank you'' Golden Freddy said patting his head. He kiss his chest Golden Freddy purs. ''Oh my Golden that so cute'' Jeremy said giggling poking Golden Freddy cheeks.

''H-Hey!'' Golden Freddy blushes in embarrestment. ''No need to feel shame i'm ok with it...'' Jeremy said kissing his cheeks. ''Oh ok...'' Jeremy fall asleep in his chest. ''Jeremy?'' Golden Freddy looks at him. ''Oh...'' He put Jeremy head in the desk and looks at the clock. ''Damn it is 6am already...''

Golden Freddy kisses his cheeks and teleports away.


	14. Here We Go Again

PandaLuver14: As you can see I just update my other stories :D I release I always say ''I hope you like this story'' Well this time i'm not going to said it. Ok i'm going to said it I hope you enjoy the story. I found it cute how Goldie calls Jeremy Senpai :3

* * *

Golden Freddy was waiting for Jeremy to come in the office, He feel like he waited forever for him. _Where could he be?_ He look at the calendar and today was a sunday. _Oh... His not working today... I miss my senpai already_ He thought.

_What should I do when his gone? _He though walking away from the office.

_Well I could talk with the Puppet yeah! _He though again and teleports in the game area. ''Puppet?'' He called Puppet.

''Puppet...'' He knocks the music box and still got no answer from him. He slowly open the music box and the puppet wasn't there. ''Thats weird probably humans are fixing him'' He close it and walks away looking for something to do._ It look like I have nothing to do wait I could call Jeremy!_ He smile and teleports in the office.

He look at the phone and calls Jeremy number that Jeremy left last night. ''Jeremy?''

''H-Hello?'' Jeremy sound like tired probably he wake up now. ''You're not working today?'' Golden Freddy bite his lip feeling guilty waking Jeremy up. ''OhHi Golden, W-Wait what today is?'' Jeremy rub his eyes. ''Today is sunday'' Golden Freddy said.

Jeremy widened his eyes he was supposed to work, Today theres gonna be a birthday party at the restaurant he promise to his boss he will be there to keep a eye on the animatronics. ''Today is sunday?! Holy shit i'm late! Thanks for telling me Goldie I love you!'' He hung up.

''I should have know my Senpai was late though he sound cute when his tired'' Golden Freddy giggles.

_''Goldie I need your help!'' _Golden Freddy blinks his eyes and look around to see the person was. It was Chica. ''Chica what is it?''

''We can't control Foxy he might do something stupid!'' Chica sounded very worry. ''Don't worry Chica he will calm down, Can I speak with him?'' He ask. ''His in Parts and Service'' Chica and Golden Freddy went to Part and Service.

Meanwhile Freddy and Bonnie was grabbing Foxy not to let him go. Foxy was screaming and he bite Bonnie hand. ''Fuck my hand!'' Bonnie swear holding her hand. ''Did he hurt you?'' Freddy ask. ''No I swear for nothing, Of course i'm hurt he bite my hand!'' Bonnie said it in a sarcastic way.

''We need help! Wheres Chica?!'' Freddy was still grabbing Foxy by himself. ''Snap out of it Foxy!'' Bonnie slaps Foxy head.

That made Foxy go wild and started to kick everywhere. ''Thanks alot Bonnie now he got worse!''

''Shut up Freddy I was trying to help!'' Bonnie help Freddy to grab him.

''Foxy!'' Golden Freddy and Chica walk in Part and Service. ''Foxy what are you're doing?!'' Golden Freddy never seen Foxy like this. ''SCREEEEEEE!'' Foxy yelled. ''What should we do Goldie?!'' Chica was getting scared of Foxy. ''I know Senpai could turn him off!'' Goldie teleports.

''Senpai?!'' Bonnie, Freddy and Chica said at the same time.

Golden Freddy teleports to the main door in the restaurant lucky Jeremy walk in time. ''Jeremy we need help!'' Jeremy blinks and was worry for his Goldie. ''What wrong?!'' Golden Freddy took his hand and teleports to Parts and Service.

''Wow! Thats how it feel like to teleport?'' Jeremy said to himself and looks at Foxy. ''What happened to Foxy?'' Jeremy ask worry big. ''I don't know you should turn him off!'' Golden Freddy said looking at his Senpai.

''O-Ok'' Jeremy went behind Foxy. ''Hurry before he fucking explode!'' Bonnie swear again trying to grab Foxy.

Jeremy turns the switch off.

Foxy close his eyes meaning his turn off. ''There I turn him on when the birthday party is over'' Jeremy said.

''Theres a birthday party?'' Golden Freddy ask.

''Yeah there it is that why I have to work here today'' Jeremy said. ''Goldie he didn't hurt you didn't he?'' Jeremy said whispering to Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy shakes his head. ''No i'm fine...'' He smile. ''Good...'' Jeremy kisses his head. ''Ok i'm going to work I see you when i'm done'' Jeremy leave to work.

''Bye Senpai...'' Golden Freddy said whispering to himself and teleports.


	15. The Bite of 87

PandaLuver14: I decide to update it today so yayyyyy :D Short note I know. Sorry for the bad grammar I was in a hurry and this one is kinda longer... And the story ends here folks!

* * *

Jeremy sit down and breath. ''Wow those kids are beast...'' He said. ''At least they are having fun right?'' His boss crosses his arm. ''Yeah'' Jeremy nodded and stand up. ''Where you're going Jeremy?'' His boss ask. ''Don't worry I'm just going to see someone'' Jeremy smile and walks away leaving his boss confused.

He went to Parts and Service to check on Foxy he don't want anything go wrong today. ''Is he ok?'' He ask.

Golden Freddy shakes his head. ''No... It got worse'' He look at Bonnie, Chica and Freddy trying to tie up Foxy. ''We got him undercontrol!'' Freddy said finally tying him up and thumb up.

Foxy was growling and trying to bite whos around him. ''Great job gang'' Jeremy said with a smile.

''Yay...'' Chica said whispering to herself.

''Well go to the party Jeremy your boss is waiting for you'' Golden Freddy said. ''I see you guys after the party love ya Goldie'' Jeremy waves and walks away.

_His so cute_ Golden Freddy though and looks at Foxy.

''Where were you? You almost miss the birthday song!'' His boss said Jeremy can tell that he love that song much. ''Oh ok then hehehehe'' Jeremy said walking toward the birthday girl. ''Hope you're enjoying your birthday so far''

The birthday girl have a blonde hair with a pony tail on and with blue eyes, She have freckles. ''Yeah i'm enjoying it!'' She said.

Jeremy giggle until he feel someone poke him in his shoulder and turn around to see the person. ''Hey Jeremy...'' The Mangle said whispering to him. ''What are you doing here? You supposed to be in Kids cove!'' Jeremy said whispering back. ''I know it just boring in there here so much fun'' She said her excuse.

''Fine but if something go wrong it your fault ok?'' Jeremy looks at the Mangle.

She nodded, It was time for the birthday song Toy Chica walk in with the cake. ''That look good...'' Mangle said looking at the cake if she wasn't animatronic she could have drool in front of the kids.

Toy Chica wasn't alone Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy was next to her.

They started to sing the birthday song to the birthday girl. The Mangle feel that something was gonna go wrong right now but she didn't know why maybe someone was gonna ruin the party or something she thought. When the birthday song was over every kid applause and the birthday girl blow the candles off.

Meanwhile in the game area BB was giving balloons to the kids. ''Have a great day guys!'' BB said to the kids who was leaving to eat the birthday cake.

BB sigh happily and sit down it not easy to be stand up all day he needed a break.

He heard a horrible noise sounding like someone was trying to escape or something. ''W-What was that?'' BB stand up and start searching where was that noise coming from. He heard the horrible noise again he start to tremble a little and breath. ''H-Hello?'' BB said hoping someone will answer but no one did.

BB gulp and try to heard the horrible noise.

It was coming from Parts and Service he knew they were the old animatronics behind the door but he was curious why one of the animatronic was making that horrible sound probably it the fox since he looks scary and everything. He slowly knock the door. ''Hello?'' He said in a calm voice.

They were no answer.

BB was getting impatient he hate waiting, He open the door without permission.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica was trying to tie Foxy up again. ''Damn it we will never get him!'' Freddy said.

When Foxy heard the door open he jump off of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica and escape from Parts and Service.

BB hide behind the door not wanting the old animatronics see him he knew this was his fault that Foxy escape. ''I think he escape guys!'' Golden Freddy said panicking.

Bonnie put a hand in Golden Freddy shoulder to calm him down. ''Don't worry we find out a way to get Foxy here'' Bonnie said.

Freddy looks outside to see where Foxy was going and widened his eyes. ''Guys let go!'' Freddy was gonna run toward Foxy but Chica stop him. ''But Freddy! We can't get out the kid will run away scared of us if they see us like... This...'' Chica said looking down.

''What more important staying here or save the birthday party?'' Freddy said looking at the others.

Everyone stay in silence he did have a point there.

''You guys are coming or what?'' Freddy said waiting for a answer from them.

They all nodded and follow Freddy to find Foxy.

The kids were eating their cakes happily._ Thanks god that this birthday party ends well... _Jeremy thought smiling. ''You did a great job kiddo!'' His boss said putting a hand in Jeremy back. ''Oh thanks boss'' Jeremy turn around to see his boss.

''Keep a eye on the kids for me i'm going to find something'' The boss walks away.

''Sure thing'' Jeremy said looking at the kid.

He crosses arm and couldn't stop thinking about Golden Freddy. _I miss him maybe later I go and see him and-_

A huge pain in his head interrupt Jeremy thoughts, He couldn't see who was the one whos biting him but it sure hurt as hell. The kids start to panic, scream and running away from the horrible scene.

Golden Freddy walks in and widened his eyes. ''J-Jeremy!'' The animatronics was surprised and try to push the pirate fox off of Jeremy. ''Golden check if his ok i'm going to put Foxy in Parts and Service!'' Freddy and the other take Foxy in Parts and Service.

''J-Jeremy?'' Golden Freddy looks at his head and gasp. ''Oh no you're bleeding badly! W-What could I do i'm just a animatronic! Theres gotta be a way to heal you!'' He said looking for something to heal Jeremy.

_''S-Sempai...''_ Golden Freddy widened his eyes and looks at Jeremy. ''Jeremy?''

''P-Promise me 3 things...'' Jeremy breath. ''W-What is it?''

''F-First take care of youreself...'' Jeremy said. ''Of course...'' Golden Freddy starts to cry.

''Second... Don't blame Foxy for this I know he didn't want this...'' Jeremy said.

Golden Freddy continue to cry. ''And remember... That I always love you with all my heart'' Jeremy somehow hugs Golden Freddy and he was crying too.

Golden Freddy sobs. ''N-No! Don't leave me Jeremy not like this! Jeremy!''

The boss turn off Golden Freddy off and calls a ambulance.

''...And then they took Jeremy into ambulance but he didn't survive poor guy he was a having a great life with the old Freddy animatronic, Thats why he don't show up all the time Mike'' Phone Guy said telling the story to Mike. ''Poor guy... I wish he was still alive'' Mike said looking down.

''Thats how the bite of 87 was born, But don't think about this all night you will do fine! Remember to check pirate cove and the animatronics Mike I talk to ya tomorow bye!''

''Bye...'' Mike said as he check the cameras.


End file.
